


Home

by bazer63



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Katniss goes home, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazer63/pseuds/bazer63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss get's home. She is reunited with her family and Gale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The train stopped. I walk out into district 12. Home. There is a huge croud of people. Right at the front are my Mother and...  
"Prim!" I shout, uncontrollably running forward to give her a hug. I know this is on camera. I know the whole country is watching. I don't care. They can't shoot me for missing my family. And I don't have to worry about sponsers. And in a few more hours I won't have to worry about Peeta.   
I then switch to Mother and give her a hug. And in the lowest voice she can manage, she wispers "Publically Gale is your Cousin." What? Why? Oh, of course, when they did the interviews everyone said to talk to Gale. And he's not fit to be just a friend. I hope he recognised the ruse when we saw it. But at least I can be happy to see him.  
A few hours later, Effie takes us to our new homes in Victor's Village. I'm suprised at how unappealing it looks.  
"Everything will be provided for you, there is already furniture there - including beds - so you don't have to collect your belongings until tommorrow. Katniss's is the first on the right, Peeta's is second on the left, enjoy." She walks off, taking the camera's with her. Then she stops, and looks back. "I will see you on the tour in few months." Then she goes for good.  
"Should we go to bed?" My Mother suggests.  
"Yes, that's a great idea," I run to the door, put the key in the lock, run in, pit the key on thes side and run upsatairs. There's an upstairs. I see two bedrooms, with two beds in each, and jump straight in the bed. I go to sleep almost immidiately.  
There is a green forest and in the air a bird flies through the air. I climb up to the top of the tree. The bird land and turns into Rue. I try to talk to her but a spear pushes her off the tree... and  
"Rue!!!!!!!!" I scream, not realising I was sitting up, sweating, and awake. A few breaths later, I did. Shaking, I take a pillow and hug it. I then get up. I need to talk to Gale


End file.
